Under the Wall
by Oshabashi
Summary: Cop AU Shion is working as a Police officer within No.6 when a mysterious murder case comes into the station, believing there is more to the case than the higher ups are telling him. Shion decides he will get to the bottom of this case, even if it costs him his life.


**Chapter 1** **The Incident of a Pie in the Night time**

Shion turned his head to look up at the blue haired boy standing over him, the figure then mumbled something before turning away from him.

"Wait, tell me who you are!" Shion demanded as the figure got further and further away.

The next thing Shion knew was that a terribly annoying loud beeping noise was going off close to his head. He reached out his hand sleepily in an attempt to shut off the noise, luckily for him his attempt was a success. Though Shion's victory was short lived as the noise soon returned with a loud brringg. He sighed before turning over and picking up his phone. He stared at the phone for a few seconds before realising he was being called by Yamase. Shit was the only thought that crossed Shion's mind as he went to click the green phone. He knew how over the top Yamase could be, especially when it was about work.

"Hello, Shion speaki-" Shion said reluctantly.

"What time do you think this is?!" Yamase remarked, cutting Shion off mid-sentence "You were meant to be here at least three hours ago."

Shion rolled his eyes, not that Yamase would know "Um, I'll be in at lunch, I promise" he replied before hanging up the phone, he hoped this would be enough to get Yamase off his case, at least until he got to work.

Yamase and Shion had been friends for a good three years but unlike Shion, Yamase did everything by the book and was always on time. Shion remembered when Yamase first moved into their shared office at the Moon Drop police station and how crazy he had gone about the piles of files around the young sergeant's office and how he had forced Shion into investing in a filing cabinet, though the filing cabinet did come handy for Shion.

Enough reminiscing Shion thought as he looked at the time on his phone, 11:15am it read and apparently he had five missed calls which were all from Yamase. Shion wasn't one for being late but recently he had been sleeping through his alarms more than usual. This time he was going to blame it on Karan, his mother, keeping him up late to try out some new cakes she was planning on selling in her bakery. Most of which Shion found to be quite delicious, the only one he wasn't quite sure about was the avocado and lime pie as he was pretty sure avocado does not belong in a dessert of any shape or form.

Shion slowly gathered the energy to get out of bed, he knew from a small glance in the mirror that he was going to need at least a shower before he was ready to show his face to the world and to all the customers he could hear downstairs in his mother's bakery. He sighed for what felt like the 1000th time that morning before quickly undressing and hurrying into the shower. After his shower he stumbled over to the wardrobe and grabbed out his usual outfit of a white creased shirt, grey trousers, a blue cardigan which appeared to be missing a button or two, white socks and black shoes . He changed into his outfit and was about to leave the room before realising he'd forgot to put a tie on, luckily among a pile of clothes on the floor he could see a orange tie. After freeing the tie from the pile he quickly tied it loosely around his neck before hurrying downstairs.

To Shion's advantage the bakery was emptying when he came downstairs, he scowled as he noticed Karan approaching carrying something that looked suspiciously like avocado and lime pie.

"Good morning sleepy head" Karan chuckled "Don't worry there's no avocado in this one it's just plain lime, you're welcome to have a slice before you go to work if you have time".

His frown eased into a relieved smile as he reached out to take the slice Karan was offering him. Karan stared at him smirking as he reluctantly put the piece of the pie in his mouth, luckily this time his mother was telling the truth as he could taste none of that foul avocado and instead his mouth was filled with the pleasant taste of lime and pastry.

He looked up to the clock on the wall hopefully, he was not having a very lucky morning as the time was now 11:55am and he had told Yamase he would be in by lunch which was in twenty minutes. Shion quickly grabbed his bag and car keys and hurried out the front door without saying goodbye to Karan, he hoped she'd understand that he was in a rush but he had a feeling he hadn't seen the last of her avocado desserts. Shion pulled open his car door before throwing his bag gently on the passenger seat and getting in the car himself. He took a deep breath and adjusted his mirror slightly before setting off, this had become Shion's driving ritual as he had done it to calm his nerves before taking his test and it had worked remarkably as he got no faults minor or major and passed the first time, though that may have been due to his obsessive studying.

The streets of lost town, the part of No.6 where Shion and his mother lived, were bustling at this time in the day. A few of the citizens walking on the streets recognised Shion as Karan's son and waved out of courtesy but that was the most interaction he'd ever have with them. He continued through Lost town until he reached the edge of forest gardens. He decided he might as well delay his funeral by taking a detour round the gardens as by the time he got to work Yamase was going to be ready to kill him. As Shion drove round the gardens he could almost see the houses in Kronos, Kronos was the upper class area of No.6 it featured a range of high rise apartments and large family houses. He was familiar with the area as up to age twelve Shion, his mother and his father had lived in one of the family houses there. Though shortly after his twelfth birthday they had been forced to move due to abuse from their neighbours, well that's what his mother told him as Shion did not have a very good recollection of that period of his life. All he could remember from that period of time is being interviewed by lots of different people about a boy he had never seen nor had anything to do with.

Shion's daydreams were interrupted by a small animal running across the road, luckily Shion noticed it just in time to swerve and miss what was probably a rat. Wait, Shion thought, A rat inside the No.6? As the city was known to be a clean, almost too clean, haven it was unusual/unheard of to see any kind of small animal in the city. He decided his eyes were probably playing tricks on him or it was one of the animals kept inside of the forest park making a lucky break for it and continued on his way to work. By the time he arrived at work it was just gone 12:16pm and Shion knew he was in trouble as before he could even enter the building Yamase was outside ready to make sure he could not escape the lecture he had prepared for him this time.

"Look at your hair, did you even try to look presentable today" Yamase said shaking his head before calmly adding "We better get inside the office before you hear about this, Shion".

Shion was both surprised and worried as it was unusual for Yamase to use such a pleasant tone especially after Shion's tardiness.

"Okay" he answered before placing his finger on the doors scanner, the scanner then presented an image of Shion's face, His hair really was a mess he thought, and a message appeared on the screen informing him that it was time for him to say his pledge to the city. He didn't really see the point of this and thought it was a waste of time but procedure is procedure so he obliged.

"I pledge my unwavering loyalty to the city and vow to never have any regrets" Shion mumbled to the screen. A message popped up on the screen thanking Shion before opening the doors to allow him and Yamase to enter. Both he and Yamase walked in silence until they got into their office.

"Shion? Have you heard the news about the two deaths this morning?" asked Yamase frowning "I had to go the crime scene, without you" He noted giving Shion a look that almost made him feel guilty for oversleeping "It was a young couple aged 23 and 24 but their bodies looked about 70, the higher ups on the case said they were just a couple of young adults who overdosed on a new drug named Honey."

He looked a Yamase who despite his best attempts to cover it up was looking tired and slightly off coloured compared to usual.

"Are you okay?" Shion asked "You don't look very well, maybe you should go home and rest, I can take over for today since I'm here now."

"Yeah, well not really" Yamase admitted "Since the crime scene this morning I've been feeling really weak and tired, Do you think you'll be able to manage Shion, I know what you're like.."

Shion smirked "I'll be fine, I can be serious when I have too" He assured Yamase.

Yamase nodded before picking up a folder and handing it to Shion and saying his goodbyes and leaving the room. Shion browsed through the folder, the pictures in the folder were just as Yamase said the couple were stated to be aged 23-24 but in the pictures they looked nothing like that age. Luckily for Shion, Yamase had been thorough with the notes he'd written on his report. He decided the best plan of action was for him to attempt to interview the parents of the female victim who had already been informed of the incident and were on their way to the police station already.

After about ten minutes of waiting the parents of the victims arrived and were ready for interviewing.

The interviews lasted for around two hours, that was about half an hour per parent Shion reckoned as he read through his notes of the interviews. Both sets of parents had said that their child was not the type to take dangerous drugs or any drugs at all, especially as incidents of drug use were few and far between in No.6 due to their high amounts of policing and regulation of imports and exports to the city. He thought the whole incident looked suspicious, especially as he had never even heard that there was a new drug emerging but apparently the higher ups had known about it for a while. As there weren't any new leads or any leads at all in the file he decided he might as well check to see if any autopsy reports had come in about the bodies and if the cause of the deaths had been proven through drug testing. The main thing puzzling Shion about this case was how it had been left to him and Yamase, especially as they were among the lower down members in the station and their cases usually were based around petty theft and vandalism. To his surprise there were no reports of an autopsy taking place, or even anything about the bodies of the two victims.

He could tell there was going to be a whole lot more to this case than he had originally thought.


End file.
